Avalanche
Avalanche is Blizzard's mate, and is first introduced in Blizzard's Soul Mate . This smart-mouth pup is often referred to as the female version of Blizzard, and this is a mostly accurate statement. While Blizzard directly teases and bothers his targets, Avalanche goes more with the strategy of turning their friends against them to get what she wants. She acts fluffy and girly, when she is, in fact, the exact opposite. Born into dog-sledding, she is strong, with an icy attitude to match. Once she's deceived her target, she turns them against their friends, or vice verse, depending on which she thinks will work best, but if she has to, she'll do the job herself, and the "victim" ends up with a few broken bones, IF she goes easy on them. So when she says "look out", you better look out. Personality This pup is a mean, lean, very dangerous machine. If she wants something, she gets it, through her charms and smarts, or, if she has to, through brute strength, even though her strength is a last resort, especially since it brings back bad memories. Her attitude towards others is similar to Blizzard's, only more to the extreme. She sort of believes that the world is her game board, and everyone on or in it are her game pieces, that is, until she met Blizzard. Meeting Blizzard changed her personality more than she'd like to admit. He reminded her that no one is her game piece, and that there are dogs out there who can care. He taught her to care and love, and took her twisted vision of the world and set it straight. She keeps her attitude, but now it's not so icy, but more like spicy. History As already mentioned, Avalanche was born for dog-sledding. All she was allowed to think about was dog-sledding. She had to eat, breath, sleep, and live dog-sledding, and was taught to use only strength to get what she wanted. She was trained and beaten, just to get her to get strong and use that strength. She went on like that for the first few years of her life, and entered many sledding races, and she never lost, but one race changed her life. It was a normal race, and she, as usual, was the lead dog. But during the middle of the race, she slipped off the track and her collar and harness ripped off, and was caught and taken to a pound, where she was adopted by a girl named Sapphire, along with two other dogs, and was taken to Adventure Bay, where she escaped, and lived on rooftops so no dog catchers could get her, until one day, the gutter she had been sleeping in collapsed and she got knocked out, where she was awoken by, none other than, Blizzard, which would soon teach her a valuable lesson. When she first met Blizzard, she had originally planned to used his love-struck generosity against him, letting him help her, but at the last second, ditching him. The flaw in her plan was that she actually started returning Blizzard's feeling after she saw how much he was willing to give up, just to be able to get her better. He was willing to give up his freedom for her to be able to get medical attention. he doubted her plan at that moment, but what actually put a U-turn into her plan, was when she was asked to join the Paw Patrol and she saw how depressed he was at that moment. He had given up for her, just to be left alone? At that moment, she realized that she loved him, and that she couldn't take the offer, so instead of staying with a stable home, she stayed a stray, just to be able to be with Blizzard. Relationships Blizzard: She loves her mate, but not in a way that they nuzzle every three minutes. She goes about her life normally, treating him like a very close friend. Chase, Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky: She isn't that close to the boys, or at least, not as close as she could be. She hates to admit it, but she is actually closest to Rocky, Tundra's mate, followed by Chase, Skye's mate, and last Zuma, Princess's mate. She knows Marshall, but she likes to consider him an acquaintance. Honestly, I'm not sure if she knows Rubble exists. She almost never talks to him, but has heard of him, so I'm not sure if she thinks he's dead, or what. Skye, Tundra, and Princess: She is definitely closer to them than she is to the boys. She's closest to Tundra, Blizzard's sister, and to the other's equally. They basically taught her how to be a good mother, a subject she never even thought about before she had her puppies. Snowstorm, Arctic, and Antarctica: She loves her puppies, and is closer to them than she is to Snow, probably since she's watched them grow up and live their lives, and Snow just popped up in the midst. Snow: She isn't that close to Snow, even though she's trying, she's gotten used to the 'big happy ball of sunshine' personality, even though she'd hate to admit it. She realizes that Blizzard is really close to him, though, so even though he causes a lot of trouble, she still gives him more chances. Trivia ~ Her survival strategy when she was a stray, was to run away from danger, despite the fact that she would have won if she had fought. ~ She is so strong, she is supposed to be able to pin Brutus down and not get shoved off, but not fight him and knock him down. ~ Her strategy is almost the opposite of Blizzard's, but her attitude gets her the title, "The Female Version of Blizzard". ~ Even though she doesn't like to fight or "get down and dirty", she really is more of a tomboy, and will shove away bows or any girlish things. ~ Her least favorite colors are, in order, hot pink, pink, light pink, purple, light purple, and dark purple. ~ Her favorite colors are, in order, sapphire, ice blue, like Blizzard's eyes, and navy blue, then any other shades of blue and then any color on the grayscale. Goofs - I said she was really strong, but too weak to take care of four pups. - I said she was well-groomed, but she lived in gutters for who-knows-how long! - She gets along fine with the Paw Patrol, especially Skye and Tundra, but they wear some of her least favorite colors. - The Paw Patrol trusts her, even though she persuaded them to let Blizzard go with her signature strategy, and they know what she is capable of. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females